


Good Enough... Under the Influence

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking and fun, the guys talk about the craziest things they have done under the influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough... Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

> written for thenthekneehits on tumblr :D

They were both sloshed that evening. Rhett and Link both threw themselves through their apartment door and flopped onto the couch, too drunk to keep themselves standing straight. Somehow, Link found himself resting his head on Rhett’s lap, and staring up at the tall blonde with unfocused, dilated eyes.

“Hey, Link… What was… like, the weirdest… the weirdest thing you’ve ever… done under the influence?” Rhett asked in a slur, sloppily massaging Link’s shoulder with one hand. It took a while for the smaller man to answer, probably due to the alcohol slowing his thinking process.

“Uhh… hmm… I think I danced with, like, an old woman in a… in a bar once,” Link answered with a faint giggle. Rhett laughed loudly in response, imagining the occurrence in his mind. Once the amusement subsided, Link slurred something back to his dear friend. “What about… you?”

“I, uh…” Rhett started, hiccuping mid-thought. “I may have… made out with a dude… at this one party in… in college.”

“Dude, really?” Link lifted himself up heavily, sitting up to see his friend better. “What… What was it like? Like… Did you enjoy it? And, like… where… where was I when this happened?”

“I, uh, don’t… really remember… honestly…” Rhett mumbled. His head started to throb. “It was… really sloppy though… I remember that.” Link chuckled at the thought, but his expression was quick to change as his imagination grew to a more curious state. While imagining Rhett sucking face with some other guy, the stranger morphed into himself. His lower abdomen tingled at the sudden image.

“What if… What if we…? You know…” Link asked, scooting closer to the blonde. He batted his heavy, blue eyes as he brought his face closer to Rhett’s. “Maybe this one… will be better.”

Link lifted his hand and wrung it around to rest at the nape of Rhett’s soft neck. Without letting his friend answer, the brunet pushed their faces together, closing the intoxicated space between them. The taller man complied completely, kissing his friend back with full passion. Neither of the two held back, as the alcohol kept them from retaining any kind of hesitation. Their tongues lapped at each other’s. Soft, toxic lips twisted together with every angle change. When they finally separated, a strand of saliva stretched between the two of them. Link licked it off his bottom lip and chuckled.

“That wasn’t bad…” Link slurred, beaming at his intoxicated friend. “What… do you think?”

“Not the… best kiss I’ve ever had… but it was… good enough.”

“Good enough? For what?”

“For my first kiss with you…” Rhett muttered softly. It was just loud enough for Link to hear him.


End file.
